I Met a Boy
by indiejunkiie
Summary: How did Rory and Amy really meet? Was it love at first sight? well however it was, it's all revealed here; Amelia Pond's deepest, most darkest secrets.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who and it's all rights go to it's rightful owner and shizz_

Note from the Author:

Hi! this is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction so it's quite exciting lol.

I want to say that at the beginning the format of the story may sound somewhat childish and against my usual way of writing but it's all deliberate as it's made to mature over the chapters. Oh yes.

I wrote this chapter in a notebook at midnight once as this idea of the storyline just came soaring into my mind, crazy I know. So it may sound weird as I didn't change this edition much to the original (I didn't think it needed to be changed)

This is a warm-up chapter as the whole fanfiction isn't based around the character of the Doctor at all, on the contrary, it's Amy and Rory it's surrounded at. ;) I love this OTP, I just can't get enough.

Anyway enjoy and remember REVIEWING, FAVOURITING and ALERTING the story is going to make you my best friends :'D Haha!

-Maria xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

"Silly, old, timeless Doctor" The Doctor frantically breathed, while manically dancing around the Tardis' console readying the take off. Leaving the two love birds; Amy Pond and Rory Williams (or should I say 'Mr. Pond') behind in a beautiful valley in the planet of Eisila. The Doctor was sure of their safety once leaving them to give the Tardis a free roam around the dark abyss of space. That, and getting away from the musky, sandy air which could make the old time machine's engines cough hysterically. And so the Doctor reluctantly (although, to Rory's relief) left the two alone to their romantic date on an alien planet.

The Doctor hefted a sigh after, he could finally relax and let the Tardis do it's job. He mumbled non audibly as he scouted around the many other rooms in search of some sort of entertainment to pass the time. He searched the hollow kitchens, in which just made him all the hungry, so after a couple of Jammie Dodgers being scoffed down his mouth guiltily, he vanished from the room and appeared into the new furnished swimming pool. He made a weird sort of high pitch sound from the back of his throat in delight after noticing the new additional jacuzzi and sauna at the back.

"You out did yourself, Sexy" He giggled like a little girl and as fast as he left the kitchen, he went out of the swimming pool.

After hopelessly checking out the multitude of the others rooms in the Tardis, which included the gaming room, the dressing room and even the bathrooms; playing around with the bits and bobs in there. He instantly, just like a spoilt child, got restlessly tired of his toys in a second. His usual enthusiasm drifted away drastically as he tugged his legs tiresomely back towards the main console. But halted just outside a room he had yet to discover.

Amy and Rory's bedroom.

Now, naturally he, himself would forbid on entering without their consent but his curiosity grew stronger while his boredom was maddeningly taking over. He heaved in and out deeply like a tired machinery, and gently stroked the couples' bronze door knob, thoughtfully.

"You're a tricky one, aren't you?" He smiled slyly and ever so slightly. He was a quarter away from turning fully from this opportunity, when that tingling, crazy, insane sensation magnified in his body. That same notion that occurred before he does something too crazy for words.

He pushed the door open harder than necessary in excitement and tossed a look around the room, greedily as if this was the last time he would see it...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who and it's all rights go to it's rightful owner and shizz_

Note from the Author:

'Ello 'ello 'ello! This is the second chapter of 'I met a boy' and damn you might wonder on some things more than you should on a normal FF, just like Doctor Who I guess, full of little messages that we usually miss but need to surpass to understand the story more.

And there are references to the real Doctor Who and questions in those episodes that are answered later on in the Fanfic.

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but there's been a lot going on, you know, life.

Also sometimes I don't know when to stop the chapter so it might go on forever or stop too soon. Anyway enjoy and …

REVIEW

ALERT

FAVOURITING

BEFRIEND

ENJOY

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

He took a few steps around the room, giving each item a mini analysis, curious on why they had such items but not the least intrigued enough to give it a second thought. Finally when all was glanced at, he came across the new king size bed.

"I really do prefer bunk beds.." He trailed off when he spotted something peculiar.

Beside the large vast bed there was a bedside table, upon it was a glistening red book. It looked like any other note book except on the front there was something engraved in silver ink. The Doctor hesitantly stepped closer and saw what was written; 'Amelia Pond's Journal'. He felt giddy and was jumping on the spot while sanding his hands together thoughtfully.

He sliced the book open and started to pour his eyes over it in fascination.

(When Amy was age 7)

_Date: 31/08/96_

_Dear friend,_

_It was a new day and school doesn't start until tomorrow. One more day of freedom. That is all I thought of all day. Or well... most of the day anyway. _

_I stared at the Tardis painted milk carton in sadness. Everyday, since the Doctor came last, I kept on thinking 'He didn't come back'. That recognition washed over me like I was in an inconsistent shower of hot and cold water. I tried hard to look away with ill faith he would return. My imagery friend. The Raggedy Doctor. I remember the morning after he came, I jumped out of my bed forgetting how I got there in the first place. I chanted the story all over the village repeating the crazy but amazing story of me, Amelia Pond meeting the great Doctor, the soul of my thoughts and imagination. But for once, This entry is not about the Doctor that lied on coming back. No. Not this time. _

_It's about a boy._

_He's okay I suppose. Like every other boy._

_Annoying and stupid._

_But there was something different about him, I don't know. I never told my friend Mel about this so maybe I'm thinking too much. _

_So I went down the stairs and saw my aunt, her name is Sharon. She was washing the dishes like a daily routine. I smiled and she smiled back, scrubbing roughly at the giant bowl used for stew._

_I took out the custard from the dry cupboard (we use it for cereals and cans) and fished out the icy fish fingers (Hehe) from the freezer. _

"_Oh! Not again, sweetheart. That's unhealthy" My auntie slumped her dishes back onto the drying wrack and tugged onto my fish fingers and custard ingredients. _

"_But aunty Sharon" I whined hysterically at her. She sighed and returned my breakfast. I cooked my breakfast and scoffed it down because my plans of today had to stay in schedule or tomorrow will come in no time. _

_I ran outside into the little village where all the shops are and full of the many people I see day after day. We all know each other here because it's such a small area! _

_I rushed to the pond I hang about now and again, searching for fish and if any ducks would come stopping by._

"_Again, Pond?" My best friend came stumbling behind me. I looked at her displeased with her comment. _

"_So? What's wrong with trying?"_

"_Well... There's no way there' s going to be anything there, apparently according to that granny in that weird cottage house, she says even when she was young nothing lived in there, it's impossible!" _

_I scorned at her and continued looking down at the lifeless fish pond, pitifully. What's wrong with trying the impossible, anyway?_

_We went back to my house to play with the Raggedy Doctor toys I made myself. It was annoying to play with them now. It just reminded me of him too much. I trusted him. So it bugged me more when Mel was so excited every time we did play._

"_You should make me, you know? I would play even more. Then me and the Doctor can get married and have kids oh that would be great wouldn't it Amy? Say it would be great." She pleaded while I was at my last straw. This was not the first I felt this way when she mentioned her being the Doctor's wife._

"_You'd be great together" I said through gritted teeth._

"_Our babies would have the best hair-" She rambled and rambled on and on._

"_OKAY" I was breathing heavily and tried to centre all my rage into a far corner in my mind. _

"_I-I have to go to the bathroom" and I couldn't help but storm out. My face felt hot as if my face was next to the radiator for too long and warm streams of tears fell off my face like a storm splatting the ground. _

_I didn't really end up in the bathroom but in my front garden near the shed, where the Tardis landed way back. I almost turned fully away when I heard alarm bells in my head. Something wasn't right, like I missed something, I turned scared and saw.._

_A boy._

_He wasn't anyone I knew around the village so I was confused to see such a stranger in such a lonely place. _

"_Uh hi, Who are you?" I strongly proposed. He looked slightly timid in the way he looked at me as if I was a monster in his cupboard. _

"_Tell me" I demanded._

"_Uh...Rory...Williams" He turned pink like my favourite rose. I uncontrollably smiled but when he noticed and returned it, I put on a blank face._

"_Okay I'm Amelia...and what are you doing here? This is my garden."_

_He looked around as if it was his first time he truly realised where he was._

"_Uh, yeah so it is" He rubbed the back of his head, maybe it's his nervous tic, and stepped recklessly forward to me. I curled my fists into balls naturally in defence and he held up his hands in caution._

"_Are you going to answer the question or what?" I wasn't in a good mood and here was a boy easy to target all my anger towards. Too bad for him._

"_I-I'm new and... well my parents met your aunt, I think she was, and she said she can help us settle in." He looked at his feet, troubled._

_I felt my guards go down and stepped closer. I saw a flicker of thought on whether to move back or not in his eyes, he picked the latter._

_It was hard to apologise but I felt a little sorry for him as if he felt the pain I went through with my parents being gone. _

"_I'm...sorry." I tried to ignore his gleeful glare and turned back to my house. I thought for a minute, so confused with so many emotions tossing and turning in my mind. I slowly turned wondering if I should invite him in instead of rejecting him at the front door, which will I regret more?_

_I decided to invite him. When my eyes met him again, I saw he was staring almost mindlessly at my shed. _

"_What's wrong?" I looked at him anxiously, it was just an old shed that's been there for ages._

"_...Nothing" He dragged his glare from the shed to me as if his stare was glued to it._

"_Well, if you're done looked around come inside." and before he answered I walked into the living room where my aunt was talking to some other adults that I didn't notice come in._

"_Oh Amelia! There you are come here and meet the lovely Williams family" to put it quite bluntly I couldn't care less of the newcomers I just wanted to run in my room, kick out Mel and tear up until I had enough. _

_I reluctantly walked into where the laughter was heard and found the weird boy that was outside (Rory was it?) rejoin his family who all looked scarily alike. _

"_Hello" I muttered and they grinned cheerily._

"_Nice to meet you Miss Pond" They both took turns in shaking my hand and patting my head the went through to the kitchens with my aunt, leaving the message of "Go play with Rory" _

_I sighed. But supposed it was somewhat better than with Mel because it was a change. Something different. That's what I love; a little bit of change day by day._

_Adventures. I conceded the idea of adventures with the only guy I know who could give e that experience with his crazy blue box. _

_I marched closer to the new kid with a whole new perspective and knowing me would last for only a dew short moments._

"_I heard my parents say I'm going to the same school as you." He said this while picking up one of the home-made Doctor dolls that ended up downstairs. I blame Mel._

_He looked at it amusingly._

"_Yeah. Wow. Great" I swatted the toy out of his hands grudgingly. And sat down at the sofa, un-knotting knots in my ginger hair. _

_He sat down gently next to me. I suppose he still didn't know what was the right thing to do around me._

"_Ummm.. you okay, Amy?" he tilted his head to see my face._

"_...Amy?" was all that came out of my mouth after a few moments and even that was a whisper._

_I looked at him bemused._

"_Oh sorry I mean-" He almost squealed panicking._

"_No." I turned slightly more towards him. He blushed but I ignored it out of annoyance and continued. "I like that name, no one called me that before." With a smile I felt myself soften for this stupid boy but for all the right and unknown reasons. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who and it's all rights go to it's rightful owner and shizz**_

Note from the Author:

Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't done any updates or new stories recently; I was behind in life – school and exams blah blah blah.  
>It is now my 'free' time in Christmas holidays, I say 'free' because I got retake exams in January and I need to revise but whatever I got the free time I have to use for this site and all you people!<p>

I'm currently writing a Merlin fanfiction as I type and the first part will be up as soon as possible – I think it's turning into a drabble but we'll see if I go over and turn it big.

I hope you enjoy this third chapter, I'm stuck with ideas for this particular story but I'll get the 4th chapter written during these holidays. I hope you all have a good Christmas happy readings!

REVIEW

ALERT

FAVOURITING

BEFRIEND

ENJOY

**Chapter three**

_Date: 1/09/96_

_Dear Friend,_

_ Today I went to school with my two friends Mel and my new friend Rory. Mel took a liking to him but for devilish reasons, for example last night before both had to leave my house I made them meet each other and play for a bit as I cheered up a little. We played hide and seek, me and Mel were the seekers while Rory was hiding we made him hide for an hour while we were playing outside in the garden, it was a good laugh at first but I had to let him out after feeling slightly bad. It made it worse when he said he must of been the best player in hide and seek in history, I just agreed and we played other games which somehow made Rory the victim again and again and guilt always caught up to me in the end. _

_Anyway, so today was Rory's first day and the teachers entrusted me to help him throughout the day. I and Mel had our own conversations though so that meant leaving him as the third wheel. We played tag and just left Rory running around clueless as we hid. I looked at him saddened with Mel by my side mounting with giggles. _

_After school I went to Rory's without Mel knowing. He smiled greatly when he saw me at the threshold. _

_"Okay calm down it's just me" I stepped past him and speculated his house; it was clean, neat and a fairly small cottage. He mentioned how cosy it was and I felt a slight shiver of envy but shook it off. _

_We arrived at his room where his mum walked past and looked like she was about to explode on the fact that Rory made friends with me so fast. I responded with a 'tisk' and commented that we're not really friends, not yet, but she ran down the stairs before I ended my sentence._

_We chatted a lot about his past schools and friends, I couldn't help but insult him every so often but he didn't take any offense. We continued until the sun was setting and I had to run back home before my curfew._

_Rory. What a mysterious boy. _

_He's annoying and silly, an idiot mostly but he was nice and hardly anyone was true fully nice to me, all but the Doctor of course But he left so it's hard to say that anymore. _

_I arrived home and haven't felt this fully contented in ages._

_I slept with a fading smile on my face._


End file.
